The invention concerns an aqueous bath for the galvanic deposition of uniform rose to violet colored gold alloys, containing an alkali- or ammonium-dicyanoaurate-I, alkali copper cyanide, alkali cyanide, a bismuth compound as well as, if necessary, organic wetting agent and lustrant.
Bismuth-containing baths are already known and from which 2 or 3 substance containing alloys can be electrolytically deposited. As a rule, bismuth trifluoride or bismuth triperchlorate respectively alkali-bismutate are employed as bismuth compounds, and of which the former only within acid range and the latter only within strongly alkaline range can be employed, since these compounds are difficultly soluble within the pH range from 6 to 13.
Baths of these compositions are without technical significance per se, since they are non-stable and allow for the deposition only of coatings with little lustre.